


The Demon Hunter

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, M/M, Marriage, Poetic, Romance, Time - Freeform, Unrequited Love, affair, i use too much ‘should have, over a long period of time, should have told each other sooner, ’ cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: "And when the months rolled by and he showed no signs of ditching the blonde and running away with you to some distant asylum, you walked the Strip and met a blonde woman. She was sweet and kind and intelligent and everything that the men you loved was, but she wasn't him. She was not Zak Bagans."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is told from the second point of view. It is Nick's point of view. Just wanted to clarify that. Hope you enjoy!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/36246293365/in/dateposted-public/)

 

You met him when you were young, fresh out of college, and you learned the color of his eyes beneath the pulsing red lights as he controlled the rhythm on the dance floor. He spoke to you beneath his dubstep beats and it felt like poetry. But, you found that you couldn't take your eyes away from his. They were so blue; they were like an ocean and you fell so deep within them. The next morning, you woke up with them painted on the back of your eyelids and you knew that you had drowned.

He called you some days later and you were not sure how he got your number, but you did not care. He wanted to meet and you found that the small cafe down the road, with the tropical theme, was your haven.  You saved the number in your phone under the name: MyOneAndOnly.

Years later, you fumble through the dark and found his eyes had darkened and that he was not the man you knew him as. You reached out and touched him for the first time since your first met. He was all you remembered with his hard muscles shifting under fingertips and you could hear someone begging for more from the back of your head. Your brown eyes found his sapphire blue in the dark and they brightened and he smiled. Gone were the curse words and anger that this devil cursed island had dwelled on him.

Then the years fell away and he scared the hell out of you, as he always did, when he decides to jump a live wire filled water ditch and grab a wild snake from the ground and open himself up to the " _evil little entities_." You hated yourself and him, but you mostly hated yourself for loving him the most during these times. 

But, one day, the looks he only gave you, when he thought you were not looking, disappeared and he brought his girlfriend in to meet the crew. You did not like her. She was all blonde with candy red lips and her skin was covered in ratio tattoos and you were sure there would be several names carved into her thighs. A more sensible side of you wanted to warn her that he would only do worse to her than break your heart; that she did not need an eighth name on her porcelain skin. But, you more than just disliked her. You hated her for she gave him everything you couldn't.

And when the months rolled by and he showed no signs of ditching the blonde and running away with you to some distant asylum, you walked the Strip and met a blonde woman. She was sweet and kind and intelligent and everything that the men you loved was, but she wasn't him. She was not Zak Bagans.

So, a year later, you walked down the aisle with your heart shattered on the rose petals and a golden ring dangled from your fingers. You discovered that he had ditched the blonde girl and, before the ceremony, he had found you in your room. You were placing the white rose in your lapel when he suddenly pulled you in and brushed his lips against yours. 

"There are far worse things to do than to fall in love with you."

"But, you are too late," is the only thing you respond with.

An hour later, you walked down the aisle, memorizing the way his lips felt against yours. And when the priest sealed the ceremony with those final words, all you could hear was the sound of heartbreak from your chest and the tiny crackle of another's heart in the far corner of the chapel. 

Your wife, later that night, tastes too sweet and too heavenly. You wanted sin, you wanted darkness, and you wanted him. Maybe your wife could sense it as you moved robotically above her, but she never said anything for the next ten years. You wished she would have. You wished she saw. 

The first day back was hell for you _could_ touch, you _could_ speak, and you _could_ look at him, but there was that tiny voice in the back of your head and you knew it was wrong to want him. It went against everything that the golden ring on your finger stood for, but, you wished till there were no more shooting stars left in the sky, that he had the twin to yours. You wished you had kissed him instead of your wife. To save yourself from the pain, you stayed your distance. 

The first couple lockdowns, you thought you could make it through life like this. You thought you could handle the high electricity you felt crawl across your skin as he came up next to you. You thought you could look at him in the dark when no one was looking. You thought you could steal daydreams of lost times together. You thought you could control the raging urge to kiss him when he made some smart ass comment. But, your thoughts drifted through the air like clouds and you just couldn't pin one down. 

Then, one lockdown, when the silence in the building was deafening and you were bored out of your mind, you glanced at him. You stole a single glance and poured all your emotions, hoping that it would drain your body of want. Unexpectedly, he glanced at you. His blue eyes brightened. He smiled. You noted that it was the grin that the camera rarely saw, it was true mischief. You smiled back.

Suddenly, he stood from his seat and you thought that this was what Michelangelo saw when he carved David. This was what a man looks like beneath stone: muscle, veins, organs pumping with life, temptation so beyond your reach. Zak spoke quickly, but the only words you could make out were your name and "checking out."

Like an obedient dog, you lapped at the older man's heals as he led you out onto the grounds and to the back of the building, his fingertips dancing across the veiny skin of your own hand. You were far away from everything in the world and beneath the starry night sky, you allowed yourself to become a work of art. You knew the paint would wash off by the time you had to leave for your wedding bed, but when you looked down at your body to see Zak's graceful art, you realized you needed to see it again.

"You are absolute sin," you whispered in his ear, teeth scrapping the soft skin beneath his raven hair. 

"You are absolute ecstasy," he whispered back, his rings on his hands sending shivers down your warm back. 

He moved in you quickly, hips thrusting like some wild animal. You wanted him closer, you wanted to swallow him and never let him go, you needed him, and you had realized too late that he should have been the one at the other end of the aisle.

Years passed and, you carried out the affair beneath your wife's nose, but the pain of cheating never got easier. You wished you had never married her; you wished she had been only a friend. This was the one time in your whole life that you wished you had a time machine, but, you, out of all the people in the world, should have known better. Time is a toy of the past for ghosts.

Late one night, when he thought you were asleep, he whispered," I love you," in your ear, "I've loved for a while and I wish I was brave enough to admit it to you, but I'm scared of what you think," you felt him chuckle against your back, a warm rhythm that always sent your heart fluttering, "You make me so nervous. You make every day feel like a first date and I guess that's love. I wouldn't know very much for I'm only a demon hunter," he chuckled again, "Look at what you have done, my love. You’ve made me hopeless," you felt fingers begin to run through your hair and you had to hold back the moan, "Did you know that you were my first best friend, my first boyfriend?" He paused as if choosing his next words carefully, "Now, Nicholas Groff, you're my best first everything."

He fell silent and all you could hear was the sound of Gracie at your feet so you spoke to the empty air, "I love you, too. I've always loved you and I wish you knew how much I wish I _had_ married you. I can feel it in my bones and race across my skin. Like when we encounter ghosts, my sensitivity and I even know it should have been you. And, in a way, my love, we are married. We are married in soul and no religion, no entity; no hell that we are put through can ever break that. You are mine as I am yours and there is nothing in the world I rather be," you brought his fingers up to your mouth, kissing the tips light. You spoke the words and you thought the words, you pushed their syllables through space and time till you were sure the whole universe could have heard you. But, you spoke only eight words and it was enough for your whole universe, for it lay lay in the bed beside you, and he heard you, _"I love you, Zachary Bagans, my Demon Hunter,"_ and the older man smiled against your neck. 

Maybe in another life they would get it right, but, for now, you were content in lying in his arms till time took you away and you knew you couldn't stop it. But, you didn't care. After all, time and love, the two forgotten deadly sins, makes slaves us all.


End file.
